fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Draconites
|romaji = Dorakonaito |primary ability = Dragon Race Style Eternano Manipulation Elemental Affinity and Control |located in = The Underworld}} Draconites ( , Dorakonaito lit. Tribe of Blood-related to Dragons and Humans) is a name of one of the races, which lives on the . Draconites are known to be the descendants of both Dragons and Humans, in other words, they can be described as dragon-human hybrids, however, a special one. The true history of their life is unknown to almost anyone in the world, but at least, it is possible to find several people who are aware of their existence; the existence of Draconites is considered to be a myth for everyone, similar to the fact, that Dragons existed almost for several centuries before their seemed "downfall". The truth is that Draconites really exist even now, somewhere in the world can be even a great number of separate families and clans of Draconites or even whole cities, which are independent from the main place of their natural environment. Nowadays, Dragon Slayers are known to be the equivalent of Draconites, but the destroyers of dragons are truly hated among the Draconite race; every single Dragon Slayer is considered as a pathetic replica of great Draconites and dragon humans do not accept Dragon Slayers as rivals and equal people. Overview Draconites are known as one of the most ancient race in the world, being strongly connected to Dragons themselves. It is unknown, if they are really descendants of dragon kind, or they are the Dragons themselves, who adapted to the modern society and hide their existence through different rumors like legends and other stories. Many things in the World for now exist, like dragons, who replicate humans, dragon-human hybrids, but Draconites are very special in many terms. Their connection with both dragon kind and human kind is very ancient and unknown. Even the wisest of Draconites cannot explain all the things which tie all these three races. But, the true thing is that Draconites have their own language, culture, not to mention that their magical origin and physiology are different from both dragon and human on a drastic scale. It was revealed, that indeed, the Draconites were the first, who tried to use a Dragolith element in blacksmith and that they were the creators of Dragon Blades, which later were used frequently by famous Dragon Slayers and other draconian beings, with the mention that Dragon Slayers nowadays are counted as the founders of dragon-slaying weapons. Location and Important Places Draconites are located in one of the most hidden parts of the Earth Land, named The Underworld ( , Za Andāwārudo lit. The Dark Continent of Mystical Origin). This place is known for having different kinds of magical beasts, different and unknown creatures, even demons and other beings, which can be considered as living creatures, who show any traces of intellect. This place has its own nature and rules, which must be followed. Even the timeline in this place differs from the timeline in other parts of, what Draconites call, the Human World (the other parts of the world, in general, huh). The time so shattered within the bonderlines between Human and Under Worlds, that when one step is made in crossing the line, the person would feel it almost immediately. The common rule is that one simple hour in the Human World is equal to almost three months in the Underworld. Because of such difference in time, Draconites are also renowned for their somewhat nature-affected longevity, gifted to them by both affiliation and origin. As there are many races, who live on the lands of the Underworld, Draconites have their own one. The lands of dragon humans are known as a system of large parts of different territories of the Underworld, which were united very long time ago. The name for this lands is the Dragon Earth ( , Doragon' Āsu lit. Sacred Lands of Imperial Dragon Race). This country can be considered as an empire, which is the main place of habitat for Draconites. The main city, its capital, is Dracivitas ( , Dorachiwitasu, Latin for Dragon City, Japanese for Dragon Palace Castle); it is the place, where such things as the main military base, the Council of Draconites and other departments of high importance locate. There are many other cities, however, they have only one special feature, which makes them, well, special. Besides the official departments, there are only two, not official, but places of even greater importance, then the Council of Draconites. they are known as the Hourglass of Dragon Era ( , Awāgurasu Obu Doragon Era lit. Sand Clock Tower of Ancient Dragon's Age Church) and Cave of Dragon Ground ( , Kēbu ofu Doragon Guraundo lit. Underground Place of Sage Dragon). Culture and Religion Draconites are known to be somewhat a monarchy race. Every single Draconite member knows the legend of Great Dragon Lord Javarigorn (大竜侯ジャワリゴーン, Dairyūkō Jawarigōn) and has a severe faith in this myth. The legend of Javarigorn itself is the highest embodiment of rules and judgement for Draconites, it serves as both their religion, beliefs and means of law. *'The Great Dragon Lord Javarigorn': the legend itself tells about Javarigorn, who was the first ever Draconite maintainer, their so-called god, and founder. The legends said, that Dragon Lord Javarigorn was the first human-esque being, who was fully linked with the dragon kind, and on his own, reached the power levels, which can be considered as equal or even exceeding the power level of dragons, who in their turn are known to be highly dangerous, very intelligent and strong beings. For his gained power, Great Dragon Lord Javarigorn was also renowned as the Mystic Dragon (太極竜, Taikyokuryū lit. Supreme Ultimate Dragon), as he didn't utilize the different elements, but the Magic itself, as a kind of simple energy, which in its turn showed the properties of different elements which are known and are in use nowadays. It is considered, that indeed Javarigorn gave the birth to all of the known elements in the World, which are now in possession of Draconites and other people of the World too. On the other side, as Javarigorn himself is already deceased for several millenium or even bigger amount of time, as legends say, of course, Draconites believe, that one day, his successor will come and lead the Draconite race to its prime. For such person, which power will be renowned through many countries and locations, the title of Javarigorn was slighly remade in its sense, however now all wait for the coming of Great Dragon Lord Java ( , Doragon Rōdo Jawa lit. The Dragon God Royal King of All Dragon Race) again. *'The Primordial Dragon Queen Nurivegarm': coming soon... *'The Dragon Warrior': coming soon... Military System Draconites are known to be the mighty empire with a mighty army. Indeed, the Draconites have their own army of quite a different caliber, having a lot of soldiers, who have a variety of strong points and specialisations. Moreover, it is known, that the army of Draconites are the one of the most powerful in all Underworld; even the Demon Kind, who is known to have the biggest army in terms of quantity, won't go on to conquer the lands of dragon humans because of simple fear of suffering from great losses. The main weapons of Draconites army are their Dragolyth Equipment, by other means, Dragon Blades, and of course, Dragon Race Style. More coming soon... Physiology Draconite race differs from the human race in physiology on a big level. They are connected to the dragon kind within their Forms (年齢の段階, Nenrei no Dankai lit. Phase of Age), periods of their life, when every single Draconite undergo a process of transformations, which can be considered as their own growth as a living being. In overall, Draconite has only four forms, which they are able to maintain through the course of their life - Human, Hybrid, Reborn, and Dragon Forms. Usually, the first three forms are the main forms for Draconite, who spends his life in a righteous way. The Dragon Form is considered as a bad thing to all Draconite; when a person reaches the Dragon Form, it is considered as the punishment for the crime they have ever made in their life, thus, it also works as a tool of fear for all young Draconites, who grow from children to adults. *'Human Form' (人竜, Hitoryū lit. Human Dragon): a first stage or form of Draconite, which lasts from their birth up to their second half of teenage years, more correctly, 15-16 years. While these years are spending, the Draconite individual has the similar to human appearance, however even as a human, member of race is still stronger, than the usual individual from mankind and more adapted to the Magic stuff. After Draconite hit their teenage years, a second stage enters. *'Hybrid Form' (半竜, Hanryū lit. Half-Dragon): a second stage or form of Draconite, which lasts from their second half of teenage years (15-16) up to 20 and/or 21 years, when they need to do a Purifying Ritual in terms of five years. While individual remains this form, they have the appearance of a merge of human and lizard, with draconian features, of course. This transformation is caused by their nature as dragon-related people. In Human World such form is somewhat considered as similar to Dragonborn and Draconic Sovereign abilities of Dragon Slayers, well, at least in terms of appearance, not in terms of power. While in this form, member of dragon tribe becomes much stronger, than they were, their elemental capabilities become grown significantly. Not only that but indeed the Hybrid Form decides, to which branch of Draconite Families the individual belongs. The Purifying Ritual itself is a very important thing to Draconite, as they cannot withstand their draconian nature with ease. If the Draconite doesn't make it in time, they possibly will stay in their hybrid form forever, or even ending up with Dragon Form, if they aren't strong enough to withstand the influence of their wild dragon nature. *'Reborn Form' (清竜, Seiryū lit Pure Dragon): a third stage or form of Draconite, the last form which lasts to the end of their life, if the Purifying Ritual was successfully made. When Draconite becomes at the age of 21 years, they must perform a ritual within one of their village or place of living holy shrines, in order to expel the dark Dragon spirit within them. The "dark" part of the "dragon spirit" doesn't mean the element property, but indeed, the true nature of Dragons, as they are a good example of wildlife creatures with great might. Moreover, as Draconites are somewhat like dragon-human hybrids, their draconian nature tries to overtake their human side. When Draconite successfully ends ritual, they enter their Reborn Form, the form of an adult dragon-human, who has incredible power, which is greater than that of any young and strong Draconite individual or even a full dragon, however, the last note must be proved; on the other side, the legends about Dragon Tamers tell, that only Reborn Draconite are able to tame a full dragon, so it can be considered as the other indication of their strength. As it remains, they are neither human nor dragon anymore; to begin with, they never were, but now they indeed do not belong to both of these races, making them unique living beings. *'Dragon Form' (龍竜, Ryūtatsu lit. Dragon Being): a fourth, not last, but fatal form of Draconite, when they eventually become dragons; this form is considered as both a tragedy and bad ending for Draconites. For Draconite to become a dragon is similar to gain a punishment for all the crimes they have done before the Purification Ritual. The individual is capable of attaining this form on several occasions, which is quite confusing. The main reason of a Draconite become a dragon being is a failing of their ritual process. If a one would fail their ritual, they will completely become a full dragon, without any traces of mind. Moreover, their dragon spirit will attain the control over the body, so the previous personality of Draconite tribe member will be lost without any chances of bringing them back; they will become merciless death bringing machines, a primal example of how nature can be cruel. Even if Draconite with their Dragon Form has almost enormous power, they still, a sad truth, stupid creatures, which lost their intellect. Another reason for Draconite losing their sanity and becoming a flying foolish lizard that the ritual performed outside of the Under World and particularly a holy shrine or even beyond the age of 25 and higher, is almost guaranteed to fail. On the other side, by the policy which Draconites have, almost all fallen Draconites serve to their race as they all can be tamed by Dragon Tamers. Finally, it must be said, that in some cases, it is still possible to return a poor Draconite to their previous, Hybrid Form, but with great drawbacks; this process is known to be forbidden and considered as a crime for all Draconites, who even managed to think about it. Other traits: coming soon... Behind the Scenes Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Races Category:Dragons